1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a source driver integrated circuit and a gamma reference voltage generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Developments of information-oriented societies have been followed by variously increasing demands for display devices for displaying images, and various kinds of display devices have recently been used, such as liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices, organic light-emitting display devices, and the like.
On the other hand, despite developments of various technologies for improving the image quality of display devices, there is a problem in that the image quality is degraded by a wavy noise phenomenon, i.e. display of a pattern of stripe-shaped transverse lines on the screen.